Jack's Annoying Hiccup
by Coda Black
Summary: Hiccup goes with toothless to do what they normally do, which is find new islands. In this process there are strange things happening to catch Hiccup's attention. Eventually he meets Jack and they discuss how Pitch is stealing dragons. They need to stop him before children become seriously hurt or scared for life. Hiccup has to teach all the guardians how to make dragons like them.
1. They meet today

**Hey this is my first time to write an ongoing story so wish me good luck. My plan is to make hiccup see and meet jack and their fate will twine together and they have a problem putting the buggy man back under his bed while fighting with the dragons pitch control. There covered in darkness and fear but Hiccup pulls the line when pitch goes for toothless so he gets jacks help to get Burks dragons back it's a romantic comedy with a tragedy and twists. A beautiful friendship blooms and things happen.  
**

* * *

"Good Moring toothless," Hiccup says to his big green eyed dragon nuzzling his face so early in the morning. It's like 5 something now and I've got to take toothless on his morning ride like always I wonder if Astrid will come today. Hiccup is in his train of thought while getting dressed and heads out the door on toothless who decided to nuzzle Hiccup to ride him. I ride over to Astrid's and to my surprise she wasn't home, so I went to the dragon keep and she wasn't there either so I decide to feed toothless since I was at the keep then we took off for our morning ride. It was colder today even though it winter I could still feel the breeze through my thick jacket. I ignore it and stop at an island that me and toothless haven't discover yet even though my mom has had all the time in the world while she was away in that cave for 20 years starting today. "Oh right It's my birthday today, yay," I say out loud while toothless nuzzles my side in response," my mom is probably planning some big surprise when we get home hu bud."

Toothless makes a grunt sound in response and I just pet his head and some huge gust of wind knocks me off my balance and I fall on toothless. "Why is it so cold today," Hiccup steady's himself again. I look around for a little bit to find a cave to warm up in just because I don't want to come back to all the Vikings screaming and drinking congratulating me for my birthday. As long as I have toothless I am happy. Toothless lights the sticks in front of me that I piled up after finding a cave." Hey bud were did that changewing go," Toothless shrugged his shoulders or what he could of them to tell Hiccup he was confused.

"Oh well bud just you and me today then we will see the others later, I wonder where this cave goes? Keep close bud," they start exploring the cave and hear footsteps so Hiccup decides that this was a bad idea he got on toothless and they flew out with pitch black sand following them.

"What is up with today its cold and creepy?" Hiccup and Toothless are both suddenly stopped with a huge pile of snow and crash. They roll down a hill and onto the ground that was all of a sudden covered in snow. "Ok I know I'm not crazy there is no way that the ground can suddenly be covered in snow," then snow falls on his nose and he sneezes.

"CAN YOU SEE ME NOW," Hiccup pauses and turns around.

"Your Jack Frost correct?"

"Yup and I need your help"

"With?"

"Oh nothing serious but I kind of don't want kids to stop believing in the holidays and also sandy and tooth fairy." Jack says in a rush

"And I have some sort of magical power to help you cuz all I do is find new land and dragons, buddy I have no idea what I have to do with it." Hiccup says irritated

"Well maybe you don't like keeping Burks dragons, I guess I'll leave you to your island hopping and maybe you will when you go home," Jack gets close to Hiccups face and says threateningly.

"My dragons are very important so I'm listening."

"Ok then follow me," Jack pulls a hand out for Hiccup and he refuses and gets on toothless.

"I can keep up with you on toothless besides he can't fly on his own."

"Whatever floats your boat but we can't get to the north pole fast enough."

"Why are we going to the north I thought were checking on my dragons on Burk?"

"Nope I have a few people who want to meet you dragon tamer."

"Fine but we have to hurry Because my mom is throwing a party and she will be really upset if I don't show up on time." Hiccup explains but Jack just ignored him.

"I'll just quicken the winds I hope you and toothless can go fast." Jack goes ahead of them almost at the pole, then he sees Hiccup landing at the pole.

"How did you manage to beat me?"

"When you made the wind pick up me and toothless started racing you." He explains as the yetis picked us up and brought us to the globe room. As a halfway normal person I thought only kids and believers are supposed to come to the north pole but I know these characters because when I was a kid I believed more than any kid ever.

"So Hiccup do you know why you were brought here?" Santa askes

"Nope no clue I just got smacked with snow and brought here against my will it was terrible."

"HEY YOU AGREED TO COMING SO DON'T GO SAYING AGAINST YOUR WILL!"

"WELL YOU STARTED TALKING ABOUT HOW MY DRAGONS WILL GO MISSING OF COURSE IM GONNA LISTEN!"

"WHY YOU LIL…"jack tries punching Hiccup but toothless scares him by jumping in front of Hiccup.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" Hiccup then starts calming toothless with hushes

"apologize or toothless will give you hell."

"I will when I don't fill threat."

"alright enough with the bickering we need him or pitch will take over again and we do not need that at all," Santa explains

"So I came here cuz some strange guy named Pitch is going to take over something again? Can you guys maybe explain this better cuz I have no clue what you guys are talking about."

"Come with me," Santa holds out a hand for him to follow.

"If these guys know just explain it I'm tired and I'm not leaving toothless unattended," He points to the black dragon who is scratching himself behind the ear.

"Is he naturally that shade?"

"Yes he is as night furry he is that color to hide himself in the dark and bring down our targets. He is also the alpha of dragons currently.

"Ok, I'll explain now, Pitch is pretty much the boogie man and he wants to be believed in and he is starting to snuff out the lights of the kids who believe in us. We are also guardians we make sure we can fight and defend ourselves but we have no idea about dragons and we don't know how pitch did it but he is gathering dragons with nightmares and making them turn againt children I mean kids have died because of this Pitch is really desperate this time using such dangerous things on kids how terrible!"

" Ya I can agree but this means dragon training how am I supposed to train a bunch of kids to train dragons better yet the guardians?"

"Figure it out small man but fast some kids are terrified of dragons,…..Oh what about Toothless isn't he an alpha cant he control dragons?"Santa explains

"Only at Burk not every dragon in the world will listen especially baby dragons they don't listen to anybody."

"Hiccup this is serious" Easter bunny says

"I know but I have no clue what you guys want me to do I have toothless one dragon and not enough time."

"TRAIN US FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'M TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSSES!" jack blurts out

"Ok, ok, let's go to Burk I need to know my dragons are ok and I am going to be late."

"Ok let's take the sled?"

"I am taking toothless."

"We need to be there fast let the dragon fly on his own." Santa says bluntly

"He can't fly"

"What kind of response is that he is a dragon of course he can fly he is a dragon right?"

"I'M TAKING TOOTHLESS!"

"Fine at least take the rabbit hole with me," Easter rabbit says

"I'll take Jacks wind."

"Ok then, let's get going." Jack says lifting off the ground

"We need to stick together" Santa says annoyed.

* * *

 **Well thank you so much for reading, the next chapter will be up next Friday and I will continue to write even if nobody reads I hope yall do so untill next time. when will Jack and Hiccup make up lol we never know.**


	2. The birthday party

**Hello I hope you enjoy the read I think it's long i wanted to continue but I thought it was a great stopping point and I think it's long it's alsot of words so I will leave you to your reading then! :) XP XD**

* * *

"Well no matter how we travel toothless needs to be able to travel also."

"The rabbit travel, I can travel big objects so lets go."

"I could throw my snow globe and we can all go through the portal." Before anyone could answer back North through the snow globe.

"FINE, let's go now before it closes." Hiccup got on Toothless and they flew through with everyone else walking through.

"Ok, you guys. My mom is throwing me a birthday part so North and Jack can come but Tooth and Bunny would be to obvious. North if you want to you can come but you have to change clothes."

"I will stay here, Jack make sure you stay out of trouble and make sure Hiccup doesn't run off."

"Why do I have to go, I want to stay with you guys. Hiccup has Toothless anyways it's not like he is going alone!"

"You have to protect him from Pitch. What if he gets Toothless and Hiccup?"

"Alright but we will be back before you know it."

"We will be here making plans." Jack, Hiccup, and Toothless make it to Hiccup's house and walk in and get's surprised with screams of joy and, "SURPRISE!" Hiccup and Jack jump in surprise and Toothless runs over and eats a bunch of fish and it doesn't seem like anything is missing besides Astrid who I haven't seen all day. Hiccup walks up to his mom who was sitting by Toothless and Cloudjumper.

"Have you seen Astrid at all today?"

"No and she was supposed to help me with your party. I thought maybe she got sick and was home all day."

"If she was, she would have been there this morning when I went looking for her. She wasn't at the keep with Stormfly who wasn't there either." Jack walks up behind Hiccup.

"Maybe it was Pitch?"

"Who is he? I haven't seen him before." Hiccup's mom stands up and circles Jack who is watching her.

"This is my friend Jack I found him by a Changewing getting attacked so i helped him out."

"Where is the Changewing then?"

"When we started talking he disappeared and I didn't think anything of it I am not going to force a dragon to come home with me that's cruel."

"Hiccup can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure."Jack and Hiccup go outside leaving his mom clueless and filled with questions. they stand there for a moment and Hiccup decides to break the silence from remembering earlier.

"So you said something earlier about Pitch taking Astrid and Stormfly?"

"Ya that's what i wanted to talk about but i didn't know if you heard me or not."

"So who is Pitch and where would he have taken them?"

"Well if I'm not mistaken under the bed."

"It's not like I know where that is dude, do you know how many beds there are in the world?"

"NOT THAT KIND OF BED!"

"You don't have to yell I'm right beside you."Jack face palms

"I'll show you."

"Right now I have to go back inside, blow out candles, and go to bed."

"What about Astrid and the guardians training?"

"It's late and my birthday and I have to go." Hiccups eyes tear up

"We will find them don't worry yourself so much. She needs us and we need you Hiccup." Jack puts his hand on Hiccup's shoulder for comfort.

"I know but what if."

"She is fine trust me ok." Jack gabs Hiccup who begins to cry into Jack's shoulder. Jack rubs soothing circles onto Hiccups back, Hiccup holds Jack in response and just cries.

* * *

 **Well that was a touching ending. I will write the third chapter sometime this week. Thank you guys so much for reading It brings me so much joy that people have read. I hope that you guys will stay with me through this story. I'm so happy I hope you have a great summer also.**


End file.
